Dead Man Walking Isn’t So Dead After All
is the fourth episode of Big Brother 1. Episode Summary At the head of household competition, under the radar player Evan ended up winning and stepping into the spotlight for the first time. Sam was quite happy about Evan winning Head of Household since they had made a deal during week 1 that if Sam didn’t put him up, Evan wouldn’t put up Sam either of he won HOH. Tyler however got nervous since he hadn’t really spoken to Evan. He thought Evan would put him on the block as a target. Despite having planned on backdooring Sam last week, Wesley figured he would be a good choice to take to the end as someone he could easily beat. He started his plans of breaking out of the Oz alliance and instead starting a new alliance with Sora and Evan. At the nomination ceremony Evan suprised Sam by putting him on the block next to Purry, he had decided that the best way to stay under the radar was to nominate the two people he considered the weakest and who would upset the least people. Wesley won the power of veto and used the power of veto to save Sam, shocking the rest of the Oz alliance with the exception of Sora who knew what Wesley was doing. Evan acted according to Wesley’s plan for this ceremony and put Richie on the block, leaving Purry and Richie, two Oz members on the block. At the eviction, Richie was evicted in an unanimous vote. While Tyler and Yap was unhappy about what Wesley had done, they agreed to vote Richie out and keep Purry, knowing they could still work with Purry and Perry if they couldn’t work with Wesley anymore. Day 22 The week started with the announcement that this was NotJerby Week. This meant that NotJerby will enter the house with the sole purpose of annoying the houseguests and a guest host. He was added to the Big Brother House chat with the stipulation that if he is removed by one of the houseguests, that houseguest will receive a penality in the competitions. NotJerby caused minor havoc in the house such as adding mustaches to the faces of the houseguests in the memory wall. The HOH and POV competitions will also be NotJerby themed. However, his sudden appearance also benefited the houseguests as he left some clues to the location of the Coup d'Etat Key Card. Day 23 *Veiwing Lounge's Vote Results :: The Viewing Lounge's Vote and results were revealed to the houseguests. The winner of the poll will receive an additional 15% to his/her score in the upcoming Head of Household competition. The houseguest who received the most votes was Purry. Day 24 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Mustache Slap :: Description: The objective of this word search, speed and action flash game is to spell the four letter word presented as quickly as possible. This is done by choosing the right letters from the 16 letters shown. Spelling the word right will lead to gaining points while slapping a mustache on the character while choosing the wrong letter decreases the time. Highest scorer wins. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Evan ::Notes: ::*''Purry received an additional 15% as a result of winning the Viewing Lounge Poll.'' Day 25 *Nomination Ceremony Day 26 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: The Many Faces of NotJerby Puzzle :: Description: Houseguests need to complete a 204 piece puzzle of the different personas of NotJerby. The houseguest with the fastest time wins. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Wesley Day 27 *POV Ceremony Day 28 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | | | |- | | | | | | |} Trivia *This episode marks the first time that a unanimous vote occurred in the Big Brother ORG Wiki.